New Caprica's Finest
by kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg kink's break-ups weekend. The prompt was Laura hears Kara screaming at Sam that the marriage is over. Warning for drug use.


"Gods, Sam. That's it! This marriage is over," Kara yells before storming out of their tent.

Laura Roslin hears the fight as she's passing by, but doesn't see Kara emerge in time to stop her from barreling into her, knocking her to the ground.

Even though she's still fuming, Kara can't help but feel mortified that she's basically body checked the former president. She offers her hand to Laura and helps her back to her feet.

"Sorry, Madame Prez. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I might end up with a bruise or two, but, I'm fine, Kara."

"Can I buy you a drink to make up for it," Kara asks.

Laura readily agrees, and the two make their way to New Caprica's only bar. It's a dive, but it's the best they've got. The two women share a few drinks and chat about this and that. Kara's anger slowly dissipates as Laura shares news she's heard from Adama and tells funny stories about her students. After a few drinks more, Kara confides that she misses fleet life and the thrill of flying, that her humdrum married life is driving her crazy.

"Is it really over between you and Sam," Laura asks gently.

"It is," Kara confirms, "I just can't do it anymore."

"You know, I have something in my tent that might help take the edge off," Laura offers.

"I'll bet you do," Kara remarks saucily.

Laura laughs, then offers her hand, leading Kara out of the bar and through the maze of tents to her own.

Laura secures the flaps of her tent, then heads towards the box where she keeps her stash of New Caprica's finest. She feels Kara moving behind her before her hair is moved away from her neck and Kara starts kissing it sloppily, hands skimming over Laura's hips and heading towards the apex of her thighs.

Laura's startled, but this turn of events isn't entirely unexpected. Kara's always been bold, and Laura would not be surprised if she tried to solve her problems, or her boredom, with sex.

"Kara, do you want some of this or not?"

Kara pulls away slightly to see what Laura is offering, and smiles widely when she spots the joints in her hands.

"Where did the prim and proper school teacher obtain those," Kara asks.

"Picked it and rolled them myself," Laura states proudly, lighting the joints and handing one to Kara. She settles onto her cot and indicates for Kara to sit next to her.

"Going to share some stories about your misspent youth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Laura remarks with a smirk before expertly blowing a few smoke rings towards Kara.

They enjoy the effects of the joints in companionable silence, allowing the buzz to settle over them in the small, smoke-filled tent. Kara allows her free hand to run through Laura's hair, drawing a satisfied hum from the older woman.

When their joints are nothing more than stubs, Laura disposes of them, then lays back flat on the cot. Kara hovers over her before leaning down and capturing Laura's lips in a slow kiss.

As they kiss, Kara settles her body against Laura's, sliding a thigh between hers. She allows her lips to wander across Laura's jaw, behind her ear, then down her neck, nipping at her pulse point. Laura moans and Kara feels Laura's hips shift when she bites down harder, marking her.

She fumbles with the buttons on Laura's button-down top before parting the sides to reveal Laura's plain, functional bra. Even with her hazy brain, Kara feels a pang of disappointment. She thought Laura was the type of woman to always be wearing sexy lingerie, but she guesses she can't complain at the end of the worlds.

Pushing those trivial thoughts aside, Kara disposes of the bra and settles her attention on Laura's breasts, taking care with the left one just in case. Laura's hands tangle in Kara's hair as she sucks on her right nipple, fingers tweaking the left. She switches sides before kissing and licking a line down Laura's stomach.

Kara's surprised when Laura draws her away from her pants zipper and switches their position. Laura pulls Kara's sweatshirt over her head, covering Kara's breasts with her hands. She caresses them, gently tugging on her nipples until they are tightly furled peaks. She laves one with her tongue, then the other, before sliding her hand into Kara's underwear.

Laura gathers the wetness between Kara's folds and circles her clit lightly. Removing her hand, Laura moves down Kara's body, divesting her of pants and underwear. She circles her tongue around Kara's navel, dipping it inside, then places gentle kisses down her abdomen and over her short, damp curls.

Laura feels Kara tense beneath her as she settles between her thighs.

"Let me take care of you, Kara," Laura breathes.

Kara lets out a breath, but makes a conscious effort to relax. She's surprised by the volume of the moan she releases with the first swipe of Laura's tongue through her folds.

She's quickly swept away by Laura's relentless oral assault. Frakking Kara with her tongue, sucking on her clit, Laura uses every trick in her book to drive Kara to a higher peak than she's reached in quite some time.

Body pulsing and convulsing, Kara comes suddenly, comes hard with a shout of Laura's name; the first time she's ever used her Gods-given name in the history of their acquaintance.


End file.
